


With Whatever You've Got

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Begging, Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Fraser and Ray Kowalski have finally caught up to Ray Vecchio after Vecchio's two years lying low and hiding from the authorities.  Ray Kowalski's a good con man and a better shot than Vecchio, but he still needs to do his part to convince Fraser and Vecchio to keep him around.  If that means letting Vecchio use an eleven-inch piece of curved and twisted metal on him when Vecchio's got the urge, well, Kowalski is man enough to make that kind of sacrifice; after all, he's been rolling over for Fraser since just about day one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Whatever You've Got

**Author's Note:**

> For my 2010 Kink Bingo card, the "object penetration" square. :) (There's a picture of the object in question at the bottom of the fic. The picture is worksafe due to vagueness, but fergoshsakes, the fic isn't!)
> 
> This fic includes some verbal humiliation (not that RayK minds) and heavily refers to Fraser/Kowalski, Fraser/Vecchio, and Fraser/Vecchio/Kowalski -- the only actual pairing featured in the fic is Vecchio/Kowalski, but the threesome is definitely a thread running throughout the fic.

"You are such a slut, Kowalski," Vecchio says, stretched out flat against Ray's back, crushing Ray into the mattress. He bites down on the back of Ray's neck, and okay, okay, _yeah_, Ray is going wild here, Ray is really, really ready, and both of them still have their clothes on, both of them have their shoes on fercrissakes, so maybe Vecchio has a point.

On the other hand, Vecchio's got some nerve saying that. Vecchio's the one who's hard like steel and humping Ray's ass like Dief with that throw pillow after he ate the whole bag of Smarties that one time. Vecchio's the one who took one look at Ray, leftover bruises on Ray's wrists from the ropes Fraser used last night, and said, "Yeah, we're out of here, come on." Vecchio's the one who brought Ray up to their suite in the first place, so it is really, really rich of him to call _Ray_ a slut, because who does he think he's kidding?

But now Ray's gotta decide whether he wants to argue or whether he just wants to shut up and take it. Tough call. In the three and a half weeks since he and Fraser caught up to Vecchio--which is to say, the three and a half weeks Ray's been at the bottom of this particular totem pole--Ray's figured out that arguing usually just eggs Vecchio on, makes Vecchio give it to him that much harder. That's got its merits and all, but shutting up and taking it makes Vecchio kind of nuts, like he thinks he really got to Ray and now he can do anything he wants, which is... okay, it's not exactly the least true thing in the world once they get there.

Ray's kinda sore at the moment, though--his wrists aren't the only thing that Fraser leaned real heavy on last night--so he decides on Plan B, and he goes all boneless and loose under Vecchio's body. "C'mon," he mumbles. "C'mon, Vecchio--"

"Yeah, don't tell me you're not dying for this," Vecchio growls against Ray's neck. "You'd beg like a fucking dog for just about anything right now, wouldn't you?"

"Arf," Ray says, wiggling underneath Vecchio and making sure to rub his ass up against Vecchio's dick.

Vecchio chuckles--oh, that's the "I've got something evil up my sleeve" chuckle, shit. Maybe Ray pegged him wrong; maybe right now what Vecchio really wants is to reduce Ray to begging and do him hard at the same time. It's been known to happen.

But Vecchio rolls off Ray, and Ray turns over, staring up at him, frowning.

"What the hell, Vecchio?"

Vecchio just waves him off. "Stay." Oh, he's not gonna be letting go of this dog thing anytime soon. Ray grumbles and drops back onto the bed again, face-up now.

When Vecchio comes back, though, Ray pushes up onto his elbows and hauls back a few inches on the bed. "What the fuck is that?"

Vecchio licks his lips and grins. He holds the--the rod thing, the shiny metal fishy-barbell-looking thing--up so Ray can get a good look. It's about a foot long, fairly thick, and from the way Vecchio's holding it, it looks heavy. It's got two bumps, one on either end, and one of the ends has ridges.

It's got to be something he got from Fraser, some kind of, who knows, sled part or camp equipment or Arctic survival thing or maybe even a fish sculpture, but whatever it is, it plus the look in Vecchio's eyes is not a reassuring combination.

"Vecchio--"

Vecchio's eyebrows go up, and he gets this grin on his face. Ray thinks of it as the _I'm gonna do whatever I want to you, and you're gonna lie there and take it_ look, because, for one, that's what Vecchio said the first time he gave Ray that look, and more to the point, it's been true every single time since.

"Get your clothes off," he says, and he puts the metal thing on the foot of the bed. The mattress sinks down some in that corner; yeah, the metal thing has some weight to it, whatever it's supposed to be. Ray just stares at it for a few seconds, until he realizes Vecchio's got his jacket off, and now he's taking off his tie and rolling up his sleeves.

Ray really does not want Vecchio to have to ask twice, so he scrambles to the side of the bed, leaning down so he can get his boots off, socks, and then it's just his t-shirt and jeans, both thrown on the floor. He's got nothing on underneath, not unless you count Fraser's bruises--wrists, thighs, the marks from Fraser's clothespins all up and down Ray's sides.

Vecchio looks him over and grins. "Benny's got a real one-track mind when it comes to you, doesn't he? I need to talk to him about that." But before Ray can do anything other than get even harder--and he's pretty damn hard as it is--Vecchio's gesturing with one hand, a little "scoot-forward" kind of motion. "Down the bed. Flat on your back. Get your knees up, spread your legs."

Ray nods and squirms down the bed until he's lying down flat and spread out like Vecchio told him. He's breathing kind of hard, and his dick's aching--liable to start leaking all over his stomach if Vecchio keeps teasing him--but he manages to keep himself still, even puts his hands down at his sides like a good boy.

He's been doing his damnedest to be good for Fraser and Vecchio these last few weeks; now that those two are back together, Fraser doesn't technically need Ray anymore. Fraser's always been the idea man, the planner, and he always had Vecchio to actually get in close to people, run the scams, even be the heavy if they needed one. Ray's got his own angle on people, does a good job up close and personal, and he's a better shot than Vecchio--but Vecchio was quick to point out that Fraser and him did just fine for two years before Vecchio had to lie low for a while and Fraser brought Ray on board to watch his back.

So Ray's spent the last few weeks making sure Vecchio and Fraser both get a chance to see Ray's good qualities. He's kept the heat off all three of them. He's been the one to keep their knives sharp and their guns in good working order. He calls up for coffee in the morning, and he makes sure that, if they have to change hotels, everything's packed up and nothing gets left behind, not even fingerprints.

And he bends over, because why the hell not? He doesn't mind it. Fraser's been fucking him since damn near day one, and since it turns out Vecchio doesn't bend over for anybody and Fraser isn't usually a fan of being on the bottom, there's a niche in that partnership that that Ray can fill. If it means Ray ends up used, bruised, and sore, well--fuck it, he'll call that a bonus. Vecchio could maybe gloat a little less, but Ray can live with that.

Gloating's one thing, though, the rough stuff is one thing, but weird shit like Vecchio's got in hand, that's maybe something else. Vecchio picks up his metal thing and heads for the nightstand, where he gets out the lube. Ray comes up on his elbows, eyes widening. "What are you doing with that?"

"Me?" Vecchio grins over at Ray. "Not a thing." He tosses the lube over to Ray; it lands next to Ray's hand, on the bed. "You're gonna slick yourself up."

Ray swallows--his own smartass fault for asking--and nods, picking up the lube and squeezing a good amount onto his fingers. Vecchio just stands there, rod in hand--ha, _rod_, Ray thinks, before the idea really sinks in, and he looks back up at Vecchio. "Vecchio--seriously?"

Vecchio spins the thing around in his hand like it's a pencil or a baton, real easy despite the weight. He tilts his head to the side and lifts his eyebrows. "You gotta ask that?"

"No," Ray breathes, and he drives three fingers into his ass, hard. It makes him grunt from the leftover ache--Fraser could take it easy maybe once in a blue moon, you'd think--but given the size of that thing Vecchio's holding, Ray can't afford to be delicate. The thing's bigger than Vecchio's cock; it's even bigger than Fraser's. And if it's as solid and as heavy as it looks... Ray grabs the bottle of lube again and adds some more. The lube might be cold, but that thing's going to be a hell of a lot colder; he'd better not start complaining now.

A few more seconds and he's finished, his ass as slick and open as it's gonna get, and Vecchio comes up on the bed, kneeling between Ray's legs. "You look fucking great when he's been at you," Vecchio murmurs. "You really do, Kowalski."

Ray feels heat streaking up his body, making his cheeks burn, making his cock jerk. "Don't be an asshole."

"Don't _you_," Vecchio fires back, slapping Ray lightly on the inside of one thigh. "I'm giving you a compliment here, dickhead. Lie there and take it." Vecchio's mouth slides into a smirk. "You're good at that."

Ray can't argue the point, not when he's lying here with his legs spread, ready for Vecchio to fuck him with that thing. "Okay," Ray mutters. "I look good all used up."

"Oh, not all used up," Vecchio says softly, and now the metal thing's disappearing out of sight as Vecchio's arm moves down between Ray's legs. "I think you still got something left to give."

The metal's cold against Ray's ass, colder than he was expecting. He tightens up despite himself, and Vecchio responds with a louder, harder slap against the inside of Ray's thigh. "C'mon, Kowalski. Give it up."

"I'm not trying to fight," Ray hisses, and he takes a long, slow, deep breath and exhales, and as his breath whispers out of him, Vecchio pushes in--steel sliding into Ray's ass, cold and heavy and utterly unyielding. Ray gasps out loud and squirms against it, but Vecchio's not stopping. Vecchio just pushes in, and--oh, fuck, he's using the ridged end of the thing; Ray can feel every one of those ridges pushing into his body.

His hands curl into fists at his sides, and he keeps squirming, trying for an angle that'll make the metal thing give him a break. Just a little bit of a break, just a little give, _please God_.

And, of course, there's no give to speak of; that's got to be the whole point. Ray keeps squirming, Vecchio keeps pushing it in, until Ray feels like his whole body's wrapped around that thing, icy cold touch of it filling him up until he can practically taste it.

Vecchio leans down, and Ray stares at him as he puts his mouth just above Ray's cock. "Oh, fuck--"

"In a minute," Vecchio promises. He passes a warm breath over Ray's cock, and Ray bucks underneath him, trying to get more, trying to get anything on his cock other than hot air, but then Vecchio's moving away, the bastard, moving away before Ray even has a chance to beg.

Vecchio puts a hand on Ray's thigh--right over some of Fraser's little love marks, the row of bites that went from Ray's knee all the way up. He digs his thumb into one of those bruises, and Ray groans and shifts, trying to get just a little more pressure. "You like that?" Vecchio murmurs. "You like the way he hurts you?"

"Yeah," Ray pants, "yeah, please, Vecchio, harder--"

But, oh, God, he should've thought it through a little more before asking Vecchio for harder, because Vecchio doesn't squeeze that bruise--he grabs the metal rod and rocks it hard and fierce into Ray's ass, not too far (how much farther can it _go_, Ray wonders) but how far isn't the point--the point is that it's a pressure that feels both shocking and blunt at the same time, and Ray gasps, rocking down against it for--who the hell knows what? Stimulation, relief, _something_.

"You like that, too, huh?" Vecchio says. He pulls back on the rod, twists it as he draws it back out. He does it so slowly Ray can count the ridges--one, two, three, and then it's just the dense pressure of the bulge at the end, still inside him, still there when Vecchio twists the rod back and forth.

Ray's panting, sweating, hips working and grinding down against that rod, but Vecchio's not giving him any more. "Please," Ray groans, "Vecchio, please, c'mon, give it, give it--"

"You didn't look so sure about this when I brought it out," Vecchio says, smirking. He presses it in, slow, so slow, and when that first ridge moves back into Ray, Ray yells out, sucking in air hard afterward to catch his breath. He's so turned on his body's humming, his skin's tingling. If it were Fraser with him, Fraser wouldn't be able to stand it. He'd pin Ray down and fuck him, maybe with his cock, maybe with his fingers, but either way Ray'd be shooting all over the bedspread in a matter of seconds.

Vecchio is patient in a way Fraser doesn't bother with, though, and Ray knows they could be at this for hours if he doesn't beg just right. He licks his lips and struggles to get his eyes open.

"Vecchio," he groans, "please, man, please--I'm fucking _dying_ here. Please."

Vecchio gives the rod another long, slow, rolling twist, and Ray moans again, curling forward. It's taking all his willpower not to just put his hand on his dick and jerk off right fucking now, but no--he knows better than that.

"You want it?" Vecchio murmurs.

"Fuck, yeah--"

"You want me to fuck you with this thing?" He rocks it in just a little more, just enough Ray can feel the next ridge pressing at him but not sinking in yet.

"Yeah, _yeah_, please--"

"Tell me what you want, Kowalski." Vecchio's grinning again, that edgy little grin that sends shivers down Ray's spine. "Don't leave anything out."

Here they go. Ray's got a chance now, he's got a shot at coming while he can still remember his own name. "Please," Ray murmurs, "please take that goddamn piece of steel and shove it up my ass, fuck me with it until it hurts so bad I can't even move, make me beg, Vecchio, hurt me until I beg, man, _please_\--"

Vecchio's eyes go wide for a minute, but only for a minute; Ray doesn't have a chance to savor that little victory before Vecchio's doing just what Ray begged him to do, fucking Ray hard and merciless with that gorgeous twisted piece of metal, opening Ray up and drilling into him with fast, heavy strokes. It does hurt; it's a solid, relentless weight that heats up the longer it's inside him, and as Vecchio starts twisting it, Ray forces himself up onto his elbows, gasping.

"Please," he groans, "fuck, so close, please--"

"You wanna?" Vecchio growls down at him. "Ask nice, slut. Ask real nice."

"Fuck you," Ray pants, but Vecchio's not Fraser; Vecchio knows that right now, "fuck you" _is_ being nice. "Please, Vecchio, just--a little more, please, please, just--hurt me a little more, please, I need it so bad--"

"What the hell makes you think this is about what _you_ need?" Vecchio says, and somehow, God knows how, he gets the rod in deeper--and Ray clenches tight around it, knowing it's too late to stop, hoping like hell Vecchio knows too, that Vecchio's not going to hold it against him, because _fuck fuck fuck_, he's coming, come streaking up over his belly and his chest, ass tightening up around that rod--and oh, God, he's going to feel that tomorrow, he's going to feel it the rest of this week.

He's still coming down from it when Vecchio starts easing the rod out, drawing it back, and Ray lets out three pained grunts as the ridges come free. Vecchio grins down at him, but most of the smirk's gone out of it. No need to gloat; Ray's given him everything he could've wanted already.

"You want something? A washcloth?" Vecchio gives Ray's hip a squeeze, and Ray eases his legs down to the mattress. "Glass of water?"

"Yeah. Both," Ray clarifies. "You mind?"

"Nah." Vecchio draws himself upright, out of bed, and takes the rod with him. "Back in a minute."

Vecchio disappears into the bathroom, and Ray stretches, head to foot, groaning softly to himself. If this thing with Vecchio and Fraser keeps up, Ray's gonna have to start taking his vitamins. Eating his Wheaties. Whatever athletes do to keep their bodies in good working order, because being low man in this particular totem pole is about the most athletic Ray's ever been.

He lifts his head back up when he hears a door opening, but it's not the bathroom door. Quiet footfalls move through the living room, and then Fraser appears at the bedroom door, leaning up against the doorframe. He looks Ray over, and Ray fidgets under that look; Fraser has a way of making Ray feel like the party's just started, even if Ray's all fucked out already.

But before Fraser has a chance to say anything, Vecchio comes out of the bathroom with a warm washcloth and a cold glass of water, and he brings both over to Ray without even looking in Fraser's direction. Ray swipes at his chest with the washcloth and drinks the water as fast as he can; with that look on Fraser's face, he doesn't think he's going to get a lot of time for recovery.

Sure enough, Fraser starts walking over to the bed. But instead of just letting him get there, Vecchio sticks his hand out and puts it on Fraser's chest, and Fraser stops in his tracks.

"Later," Vecchio says. "Kowalski had his already. It's my turn."

Fraser looks at Vecchio for a while, and he licks his lips before he grins.

"I wouldn't want to be unfair to you, Ray," Fraser murmurs. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> ____spacer____
> 
> ____spacer____
> 
> A description, from [blowfish.com](http://www.blowfish.com/catalog/toys/other_dildos.html#t-njy-1981):
> 
> _By far the biggest, heaviest, metal toy we carry, the _Eleven Stainless Steel Dildo_ caused some double takes and long whistles of awe when it arrived in our offices. It gets its name from its impressive eleven inch length, though don't let the size scare you off — once we started using it, we realized that this is more of an intermediate than an advanced toy. Far longer than you'll probably be able to insert all the way, the _Eleven_ functions quite well as a double-ended dildo, with one end angled up with a 2" head, tapering somewhat to a ridged shaft ending with a slightly downturned, slightly smaller head measuring 1-3/4" diameter. [...]_
> 
> Blowfish also lists the weight as 2.75 lbs, or 1.25 kg.
> 
> You can actually purchase this thing from Blowfish (use the above link) for $299.95. Needless to say, Ray Vecchio ordered this himself; it is not the kind of item Fraser (not even the Fraser in this universe) would have discovered on his own.
> 
> * * *
> 
> So _what the hell, self_! Is this the due South Fight Club story? Is this the Las Vegas celibacy story? Is this the John/Rodney SGA/Portal crossover enema story? Is it even that other begging fic or the tiny little bruise fic or any of the zillion things I have been writing or _should_ be writing? No! No It Is Not!
> 
> But the idea of a kind of snarky, kind of mean Vecchio fucking a slightly-desperate, slightly-dubious Kowalski with a giant metal dildo kind of came screaming in from who-knows-where, and two days later, here I am staring at this story and its entire freaking AU, wondering what just happened to me. I, um... I blame the entire dS rewatch crew, maybe. Also possibly the really excellent Vecchio episode "The Deal", which included Vecchio being phenomenally badass.
> 
> The idea of this AU including criminal!Vecchio and criminal!Fraser kind of going back and forth over who's topping in a seriously two-top relationship that now, finally, has a third member who doesn't mind being on the bottom all the time (criminal!Kowalski!) could seriously fill in a lot more of my KB squares. I see an unused "rough sex" square, not to mention breathplay, hand fetish, scars, worship, bites/bruises, painplay (other), and all the squares I'll need to do twice if I want multiple bingos...


End file.
